Sex on a Plane
by BreezyBriella
Summary: Koujaku and his lover Noiz are returning to Japan from Germany but this time Theo is tagging along to spend some more time with his Brother What happens when Theo falls asleep on the Plane and Koujaku gets a bit freaky? This is a story based off a role play My noiz admin and i did where i play koujaku..I AM SORRY IF ITS NOT SPACED OUT ALL I HAVE IS A WORD ON MY COMPUTER


Sex on a Plane

Koujaku x Noiz

Hello it has been a while since i updated sadly i moved on from the alice inthe country of hearts fandom to something more exciting when i discovered dramatical murder.. I role play koujaku on my facebook page called lets play rhyme dmmd and this is a story my noiz admin and i have came up with we hope you enjoy theo is involved in it as well *grins*

We were on Noiz's private jet heading home from Germany only one thing seemed to be on my mind that bugged me . Theo noiz's brother was coming along his parents thought it would be good for him to spend time with his big brother, now it wouldnt be so trouble some if noiz would pay some attention to me I mean its not that im jealous or anything but since we they reunited theo has been nothing but stuck up Noiz's ass and trust me thats my job not his .Koujaku was deep in thought not even noticing his lover next to him trying to get his attention as he looked out the plane window . He let out a sigh when suddenly fingers snapped in his ear " Hey Koujaku are you listening theo fell asleep you seemed to be dazing off are you alright?" Noiz asked with a worried look . Koujaku only smiled " Im fine just thinking .. so hes asleep huh about time" mumbled the last part. Noiz smirked as he looked at his lover" Oh? are you jealous koujaku you know hes just my brother he missed me" grins before kissing his cheek . This suddenly gave koujaku a idea causing a sinister smirk to appear on his face before licking his lovers ear "K-kkoujaku!" noiz almost shouted biting his lip " S-stop theo is right here" stutters looking at his brother who was sleeping on his shoulder. But Koujaku didnt stop he only licked his ear more his hand sliding up Noiz's leg "Its okay let him sleep we wont be landing for another hour or two we have plenty of time " grins moving along his neck now before pulling his chin to face him and gave him a deep kiss. His tongue slowly finding his while his hand was now in between Noiz's legs fondling his cock causing the blonde to moan into the kiss "Shhh we dont want him to wake up do we?" koujaku whispered before letting out a small chuckle before taking out his own dick stroking it " Suck it " He ordered suddenly his voice deep and terrifying sending noiz shivers down his back as he did as he was told . He didnt want theo to wake up but he was really turned on . He sucked deeply letting his tongue play with the slit of koujaku's cock while his hands stroked . He looked up at his lover to see his reactions blushing hard as he saw his lust filled eyes . Koujaku's hand gripped the blondes hair moving him faster causing him to choke before suddenly releasing him only to pick him up quickly but carefully , He roughly pulled down his pants and picked him up making him straddle his cock while keeping a eye on theo to make sure he didnt wake up . Theo only turned around to sleep against the other arm chair .Koujaku kissed his lover deeply while gripping his ass making him bounce up and down his cock harder and faster slapping his ass a few times to make him moan " I want you to scream for me baby " he smirked only to grin when noiz started to protest "N-no i - i cant theo he will wake up " noiz looked at his brother guilty for doing this in front of him. Koujaku slapped his ass again causing noiz to yelp " Moan moan my name loud as you can" he grinned biting his lip already starting to feel pre cum bouncing noiz even faster " K-koujaku!" noiz moaned loud as he could without trying to wake theo biting his lip letting out small moans his dick feeling as if it was about to release any second. With that koujaku slammed into his lover one last time as hard as he could and spanked his ass hard leaving a red mark causing him and the teen to cum hard "See now was that so bad?" koujaku grinned kissing his lover deeply when suddenly they heard a noiz that caused them both to jump and turn only to see a much younger blonde staring at them causing noiz to be speechless and run to the bathroom leaving Koujaku to explain what happened to his much younger brother.

Well i hoped you liked it noiz and koujaku getting freaky on noiz's private jet if it lacked something im sorry i havent wrote a fan fic in so long i apologize but please review and let me know what you thought credits to my noiz role player Kianna XD

XxBreezyBriella Xxx


End file.
